pikachu unexpected love
by deathsia
Summary: Ash and pikachu have always been friends but what pikachu has never thought of is what if they could more than friends? A whole new set of feeling surge through pikachu as she has feelings for her trainer that she never felt before.this is just the first
1. Chapter 1

PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE

THIS FANFIC CONTAINS BEASTALITY IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY SUCH THINGS THEN STOP READING NOW!!!!

Pikachu woke up early one morning to go outside she was enjoying the fresh morning breeze.

Morning, Pikachu. Ash said as he walked up to his friend.

Pikachu! Pikachu replied happily

Ash had an idea but he never known exactly whether Pikachu was female or male and he was not one to look up a pokemon's skirt.

Ash and Pikachu just sat there enjoying the morning breeze. Then something caught her eye.

Pikachu immediately used agility to push her trainer out of the way of the incoming pin missile attack.

Thanks buddy. Ash replied. Then he saw it and blushed. Pikachu's small clit was right in front of his face.

Pikachu noticed what ash was staring at and her first thought was to thunderbolt him but she had more pressing matters to attend to.

That pin missile attack didn't come from nowhere.

Instead as she got off him to whacked his nose with her tail.

She looked around trying to figure out where exactly it came from.

Then the attack come not from the front but the back.

Pikachu heard ash scream out and turned to run to her trainers' side…but he was gone!

Pikachu franticly looked around for her trainer.

He could not have disappeared into thin air! Pikachu! Pikachu called out hoping her trainer would respond.

However, he did not. Pikachu ran around franticly searching until she came into a clearing.

Pikachu looked around only to see a meowth in the clearing. Wondering where Ash is huh?

Pikachu knew at once it was team rocket's meowth and her cheeks began to emit large sparks.

Jessy and James sent me out here to let you know that if you come quietly that he would not be hurt.

Fuck off meowth! Where is Ash! Pikachu demanded angrily. Follow me and I will show you.Meowth replied.

Pikachu didn't trust meowth at all and knew this was a trap but her concern for ash was too great to worry about that right now.

Pikachu cautiously followed meowth looking for traps along the way.

So how long have you had a crush on ash? Meowth asked smiling.

I don't! Pikachu replied at once.

It's written all over your face! Meowth replied as he stopped and turned around.

Jessy has known I've liked her for a while now. She even let me fuck her just the other day!

You fucked a human. Pikachu asked shocked. Ya you'd be surprised how many pokemon fuck there trainer's when no ones looking.

Almost immediately, Pikachu pictured ash's naked body and it tuned her on. A feeling for ash that she never felt before overpowered her.

What this feeling was she could not describe.

Have you ever had sex before? Meowth asked snapping Pikachu out of her thoughts.

Why would you ask me a thing like that?! It's just a question.meowth replied smiling even more broadly. No…Pikachu replied shifting her feet.

You haven't? Meowth replied with an even bigger grin. It seemed that meowth's grin could not get any bigger.

Then you're a virgin? Meowth asked looking very aroused.

Why are you looking at me like that? Pikachu asked slightly scared.

Well I figured that I could give you a little hands on advice on how to please a man.

Really, how? Pikachu asked almost assuming the answer. Well if you want, I could show you how to fuck the right way.

Meowth then advanced on Pikachu and placed his paw on her clit. Pikachu jumped at first but did not resist.

Meowth then slid his finger into her and pleasure over took her. Meowth moved down on her and began to lick her pussy while playing with her clit. Pikachu screamed in pleasure as she neared her climax.

Meowth continued to play with her clit and began to lick her pussy even faster causing her to cum all over his face. Now it's your turn. meowth said. Meowth lay on his back revealing his hard cock.

I've never done this before. Pikachu said awkwardly. Just start and I'll tell you what to do. Pikachu began to suck on meowth's cock moving her mouth up and down.

Ok what you want to do is suck on tip and move your way down and put as much of it as possible into your mouth. If it helps picture it as ash's cock.

Pikachu did as she was told and engulfed meowth entire cock into her mouth almost causing her to gag.

Yes! That's the way to do it! Meowth said as he arched up in pleasure.

Meowth busted his load into Pikachu's mouth causing her to gag as she spit his cum out of her mouth.

Why did you do that?! Pikachu said still gagging. Sorry I figured you wouldn't mind. Meowth said smiling. Can I please see ash now? Pikachu asked giving a look that said: DON'T FUCK WITH ME!

Ok fine but it is fair to warn you it is a trap.

I figured. Pikachu said as she followed him. As they neared another clearing, she saw ash laying on the ground out cold.

Pikachu ran over to her trainer's side but was caught off guard by the trap springing under her. Ha! We caught Pikachu! Pikachu hung in a net.

Ash began to wake up. Pikachu! Ash yelled and began to get up but stopped when he felt serge of pain in his leg.

Thanks to my cacnea, you will not be walking out of this one twerp! Pikachu hang on!

Ash called to his pokemon and groaned in pain again as held his throbbing leg.

Pikachu had known team rocket to be mean and underhanded but to see ash in this condition because of them really pissed her off.

Pikachu let out a furious thunderbolt but it did not make it past the electricity absorbing wires. Team rocket just laughed.

Use all your energy you little rat! Jessy laughed. Don't call Pikachu a rat! Ash yelled out angrily.

Did you say something twerp? James asked and singled cacnea.

Cacnea then shot another pin missile attack injuring ash even more.

Pikachu felt like she could not take anymore. In one final attempt, she put all her energy into a single thunder attack. Team rocket let out a shriek of pure terror as Pikachu broke free of the trap and looked like she was willing to kill.

Sparks shooting out like mad out of each of her cheeks,

Pikachu walked up to team rocket. Tell them what I'm saying. Pikachu said to meowth with a pure look of hatred.Meowth then repeated Pikachu word for word.

She says that if we don't get our asses out here in the next 10 seconds she will give us a thunder attack that we will not live to see another day…10, 9, 8, uhh let's scram!!! Meowth blurted out and team rocket ran like bats out of hell.

Pikachu then ran to her trainer's side. Pikachu had felt worried before about ash in times like this but this was a different kind of worry she was feeling.

A feeling as if she could not live in peace until he was feeling better. Pikachu wished she could do something, ANYTHING to make ash feel better. However, all she could do was comfort him.


	2. Chapter 2

ASH'S BIG SURPRISE

A few days later in the hospital and ash was feeling fine and dandy. Pikachu felt like she could jump for joy when she saw ash leave the hospital room.

Pikachu still was not sure what the feeling was that she was experiencing but all she knew is that she did not want to leave ash's side ever again.

What do you want to do today Pikachu? Ash asked.

Pikachu gave a confused look. She was not sure what she wanted to do. Okay, let's go to the pokemart for supplies.

Pikachu instantly agreed with Ash's idea. She was not sure why but whatever Ash wanted to do she would do just so he would be happy.

As Ash and Pikachu picked up supplies from the pokemart, Pikachu thought would ash be happy if she got him something he liked.

That night at the pokemon center Pikachu ran off to see if she could find something for Ash. She ran into the field to find a meowth scavenging the trashcans.

What happed to you? Pikachu asked.

Me? The two people I thought were my best friends dumped me. The meowth replied.

Hold a second! Your team rockets meowth!

Pikachu then began to emit sparks from her cheeks.

I was until they dumped me here while running from officer jenny. I have been searching for food for three days now.

So how are things with you and Ash? Meowth asked slyly.

I-I don't know. Pikachu sputtered.

You don't know. Or he doesn't know? Meowth replied.

H-H-He doesn't know. Pikachu sputtered again.

So you like the guy but he's clueless right?

I guess. Pikachu said shifting her feet again. Ok here's what you do…

Ash is in bed asleep at the pokemon center as Pikachu sneaks back in.

I hope enjoys the surprise meowth suggested. Pikachu thought.

Pikachu snuck under ash's blankets and began to pull down his shorts.

Good thing he wares boxers. Pikachu thought.

Then she saw it. Ash's cock.

It was quite limp at the moment, but still to see her trainers cock for the first time in her life made her feel something she had not felt since her last encounter with meowth.

Pikachu began to masturbate to the site of Ash's cock. She imagined his cock deep inside her and it caused her to climax spilling all her female Pikachu juices on ash's bed. Now it's Ash's turn. Pikachu thought as she massaged ash's cock like meowth had instructed earlier.

As she massaged it, Ash's cock began to grow and inflate like a balloon.

Then she put as much of it as possible into her mouth. She began as meowth had taught her and got a motion going. Pikachu could hear ash moaning words like: yah suck it, and harder! Ash let out a loud moan in his sleep.

Pikachu then mover her tongue up from his balls to the tips of his cock before engulfing it in her mouth again. Ash took a hold of Pikachu's head and thrust his full member into her mouth as he busted his cum in her mouth. Then as suddenly, as he came his cock shrank back to its original size.

Moments later the cover was yanked from over Pikachu's head followed by Ash's pale face.

Pikachu simply smiled at him as a drop of his cum dribbled down her chin.

Ok…please tell me I am dreaming! Please tell me my Pikachu did not just give me a blowjob!

Not sure of what she did wrong. Pikachu slowly jumped of the bed, began to walk towards the door, and for the first time ever since they meet went into her pokeball.

Ash knew something was wrong with Pikachu now. She never went into her pokeball.

Pikachu was inside her pokeball crying her eyes out thinking she just blew her chances of ever being with ash. What did I do wrong? Isn't that how a female human shows affection to a male?

Pikachu was greatly confused as she attempted to figure out what went wrong. Maybe I did it wrong?

Was there another way to do that that I did not know about? All the thoughts were rushing through Pikachu's head right now and she could not make since of any of them.

Ash simply sat there with his boxers still down trying to collect himself.

Ok Pikachu gave me a blowjob…but pokemon don't give blowjobs, do they?

Now as far as I know my Pikachu is female…but why would she have an attraction to me a human?

I need to ask nurse joy about this one…Ash stared down at his now limp cock. But damn! Pikachu can sure give a good fucking blowjob! Ash pulled up his boxers and tried to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NURSE JOY'S ODD IDEA

The next morning ash took the pokeball that Pikachu had put herself in the night earlier and walked to nurse joys office.

Uhh nurse joy I have a problem. What is your problem and I'm sure we can fix it right up.

Well…my Pikachu has a unusual attraction to me. Really? Well what gender is your pokemon?

Female….Ash said blushing red as a cherry.

It's natural for pokemon of the opposite gender to be attracted to their trainer. Nurse joy said kindly.

But to give their trainer a blowjob?! Ash blurted out. Nurse joy gave a look of pure shock while everyone else in the pokemon center just stared.

At this point Ash felt like he could just crawl under a rock and die at the exact moment.

At that moment, Pikachu jumped out of her pokeball and ran for the door. Tears flooding out of her eyes as she felt that all hope for being with Ash were lost.

Ash will never think of me as anything more than a friend Pikachu thought as she ran for the door sobbing.

Just before she got to the door, a net scooped her up unexpectedly.

Honestly, twerp you thought you could scare us. James laughed. Now we make our get away! Pikachu use thunderbolt! Ash called.

A loud gulping nose echoed from team rocket as they clearly forgot to make the net electricity proof.

However, Pikachu did not do as she was told.

She just sat there is the net sobbing. Meowth looked up and saw Pikachu a could not help but feel sorry for her.

Team rocket then ran out the door with Pikachu still in the net. Pikachu! Ash ran after her but they disappeared.

Why wouldn't Pikachu free herself? Ash asked nurse joy puzzled. She looked very depressed. Nurse joy replied.

But why? All I have ever done for her is to be there for her and battle along side her in gym matches.

What more could she want? Ash asked exhausted. Maybe she is looking for love. Nurse joy replied as calmly as ever.

Ash practically fell over at these words. FROM WHO?! Ash asked still lost.

From you Ash catchem, she's looking for love from you. Ash then fell from where he was standing going out cold on the cement.

Ash awoke with a start 2 hours later I've got to find Pikachu! Relax! Officer jenny is looking for them right now. Nurse joy said calmly. She needs me! Ash said as he stood up determined to find his friend.

You'll never find them. At this rate, they could be all the way in the jhoto region by now and you're in hoein region.

I still have to try! Ash said getting his pokeballs.

It's clear you feel the same way about her Ash. Nurse joy said smiling. What do you mean? Ash replied then it hit him what she meant.

She's my pokemon do you expect me to abandon her. Ash replied avoiding the subject.

I care about if that is what you mean but she is my best pal after all.

She is more than that to you and you know it Ash catchem! Nurse joy snapped in her not so perky tone.

What do you want me to say? That I love Pikachu. At those words, his true feelings for Pikachu hit him like a ton of bricks. Oh my gosh…I am in love with a pokemon…am i sick or what? Ash said sitting down.

No your not! It is not wrong for you to love your pokemon in that way!

Why do would you say that? Ash asked puzzled.

Because love is not bound to a person. Love is eternal. Go get her Ash and give her the love she deservers! Ash left the pokemon center with a feeling of hope in his heart.

Ash set off to find his true love…Pikachu!


	4. Chapter 4

MEOWTH'S LOVE

Pikachu sat in the net while team rocket had their victory dance. Might as well get used to living with them.

Pikachu thought sadly. He broke your heart didn't he? Meowth had walked up to her.

Yes…he did! Pikachu said and began sobbing even harder. I tried showing him affection like you taught me but he thought I was a freak!

Well if it is, any consolation hanging out with us isn't too bad. Meowth said half smiling.

I have nothing else left to live for… so why not? In a very depressed voice.

What's wrong with the rat? James asked half drunk.

Meowth turned around and swiped James square on the nose. WTF? Meowth! My nose! Do not call her a rat! Meowth snapped at James. Correction living with me isn't so bad….

Much later, after Jessy and James passed out drinking too much Pikachu felt like she was tumbling out and then she hit the ground.

What the hell are you doing? Pikachu shouted. Quite! I figured I would let ya out for a few so we could talk.

About what? The fact you lied to me. Ya let's start there.

You said they abandoned you yet here you are hanging out with them. Jessy and James do that all the time.

At this Pikachu turned herself back facing meowth. Why should I even talk to you?

Pikachu asked clearly ignoring meowth.

This is why. Meowth replied to her. Pikachu could feel something hard touching the tip of her tail.

Pikachu knew what it was and she knew her pussy had ached for cock since she saw Ash's for the first time.

I want to but…. I want to save my virginity for someone special. Pikachu stood there regretting those words she had spoken.

Ok… but I can still do this. Meowth said jamming his finger into her pussy. Pikachu took hold of meowth's cock and began to jack him off while he fingered her.

Pikachu arched as she came.

Meowth was close and she knew it.

Just as meowth was about to cum Pikachu engulfed, his entire cock into her mouth. Meowth busted his load into her mouth and she swallowed it whole.

After hours of laying down meowth took a deep breath. If you wanna run, I won't stop ya.

Why? Pikachu asked puzzled.

Because Ash deservers you more than I do. Meowth replied in a solemn tone.

I don't see him coming after me. Pikachu said clearly with a glint of hope in her eye that only meowth saw.

Well I have you know that Ash was actually rather messed up with you not obeying him and all. Besides he said it himself he's in love with Pikachu.

Really?! Maybe he does love me! Pikachu thought. Well then, I will see ya around meowth.

Pikachu then ran in the direction of the way they came just to be snagged by another net.

Look at the pika-slut! James laughed at her. We saw you two fucking around that was a good show meowth!

Jessy said smiling. Pikachu hung there helpless as they called her a pika-slut repeatedly. Meowth just stood back looking as if he was unwilling to do anything.

About time, you got some action meowth! James said laughing. What besides Jessy? Meowth piped up clearly not amused by how they were treating Pikachu.

I told you not to saw anything you mangy-cat! Jessy hissed.

You let meowth fuck you? I thought I was the one fucking you? James looked at Jessy. He's ten times better than you are mr.3 inch cock! Jessy retorted.

Fine if I'm mr. 3inch cock they I should fit just fine in this petit pika-slut's pussy James said and picked

Pikachu up and was about to slam his cock into her when was slugged a crossed the face. Leave my Pikachu alone! Ash said with a look of furry in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

THE FINAL BATTLE

Ash looked at James as if he were an insect that needed to be smashed. James gave a worried look and then regained his composure.

Looky here the twerp returns! James said smiling. Ash looked at James and slugged him in the face knocking him to the ground. Ash then proceeded to punch James in the face repeatedly with his fists. DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY PIKACHU AGAIN!!! Ash yelled as he continued to punch James's face into the ground. That's it! Seviper I choose you! Seviper comes out of it's pokeball ready for battle.

Seviper use Tackle! Jessy commanded. Seviper did as told and delivered a hard hit to Ash sending him fly off James.. As if by instinct, ash grabbed a pokeball and threw it while flying midair.

Swellow I choose you! Ash called just before hitting the ground. Swellow flew out of it's pokeball and saw his trainer on the ground knocked out at the moment. Are you all right Pikachu? Swellow asked.

I am fine, protect Ash! Pikachu called back. Swellow then attacked with aerial ace hitting Seviper dead on.

Go cacnea! James yelled as he threw his pokeball. Pikachu knew this would be too much for swellow alone. However, was helpless now due to her being stuck in the net. Meowth help me! Pikachu called.

Meowth looked at Pikachu as if he was fighting in himself to do what is right. Please help me Meowth Ash needs me! Pikachu called desperately.

Seviper use poison tail! Jessy yelled. Cacnea use pin missile! James yelled right after Jessy.

Swellow evaded the poison tail and countered with wing attack but was hit by the pin missile attack dead on.

Swellow recovered mid air and used quick attack on cacnea but missed. Damn! Swellow said as he saw the counter attack coming at him.

CRACK! Cacnea hit swellow square in the wing breaking it. Swellow fell to the ground in pain.

Swellow! Pikachu called out. Meowth if you care about me at all you will free me from this net! Pikachu yelled to Meowth with tears in her eyes. Meowth looked at Pikachu and began to walk over to her.

Why should I? Meowth asked. If you don't, the man I love will die! Pikachu said tears still flooding from her eyes.

What about me? Was I just a fling? Just someone to make you feel good about yourself?

No! You helped me realize whom I really loved! Pikachu said with even more tears swelling in her eyes. And I swear on ash's life that if you free me I will give you what ever you want!

Anything? Meowth looked at Pikachu with a serious look in his eyes. Yes, even that! Pikachu replied knowing what he truly wanted.

You really love him don't you? Meowth said smiling. Yes, I do more than you know! I would do anything for him. Even give up you virginity for him?

Pikachu hesitated for a moment. Yes,…even that.

You're willing to sacrifice that for his life. Meowth asked shocked. I know how important that is to you.

So will you let me protect the man I love? Pikachu asked with tears still flooding from her eyes.

Tell ya what, how about you owe me one? Meowth said as he cut the net with his claws.

Thank you. Pikachu said and then ran to ash's side.

How did the rat get out! James yelled surprised. Out of nowhere, Meowth slashed James's cheek causing it to bleed heavily.

She's not a rat! Meowth yelled and ran over next to Pikachu.

What are you doing?! Pikachu asked Meowth shocked.

Doing what I should have done years ago! Meowth replied as he used his furry swipes on Seviper knocking it to the ground.

Why you mangy traitor! James yelled angrily.

I've got your back Pikachu! Meowth said smiling at Pikachu.

That's it! Seviper bite attack! Cacnea use pin missile! Teach that traitor a lesson he won't live to forget!

Meowth evaded seviper's bite attack and barely dodged cacnea's pin missile. Pikachu then used thunderbolt on cacnea knocking it into a tree.

Seviper use poison tail! Jessy yelled! Meowth tried to dodge it but got hit hard onto the ground. Cacnea use pin missile on Meowth now! Meowth looked up in horror as the pin missile hit him square in the back.

Ahh! Meowth yelled and coughed up fresh blood. Use bind attack now Seviper! Jessy yelled. Seviper wrapped its coils around Meowth and began to crush him. Yes, crush that little traitor until he breaths his last breath! Jessy yell maliciously.

Meowth hold on! Pikachu called as she used her quick attack but was blocked by cacnea.

Meowth screamed in pain as he felt his body being crushed by Seviper. Seviper tightened his coils causing Meowth to cough up more blood.

Pikachu used her thunder attack to stun cacnea while she advanced on Seviper. Pikachu used her iron tail and hit Seviper in the mouth causing blood to gush out of its mouth.

Meowth fell to the ground and looked at Pikachu as he breathed his last breath.

Forget the mangy cat let's kill the rat and then we'll finish him off! Jessy yelled.

Pikachu looked at the two people who had fought to protect her and she felt a rage that she had never felt before.

Large sparks began to emit out of Pikachu's cheeks, which caused any tree they hit to turn to ash. Team rocket looked at Pikachu in terror.

Uhh, Pikachu we meant no harm… Jessy said looking very terrified.

Yah we only wanted togulp have a friendly battle. James added looking just as terrified as Jessy.

Friendly battle eh? Pikachu replied large sparks still emitting from her cheeks.

Cacnea charged at Pikachu. Pikachu used her thunderbolt on cacnea incinerating it in a single bolt.

Cacnea! James yelled and fell to the ground crying. Seviper began to run.

Where do you think your going?! Pikachu yelled incinerating Seviper just as she did cacnea.

Jessy and James sat on the ground mourning over there pokemon.

Now you understand what's it like to see the one's you love get hurt! Pikachu yelled large sparks still shooting from each cheek.

We would have never killed them! Why? Why!? Did you kill the one thing that meant something to us? Jessy sobbed.

You killed Meowth! Pikachu screamed kicking Jessy in the face causing her to cough up blood.

Oh, I forgot you can't understand a word I'm saying without Meowth can you? Pikachu said barreling down on them.

Well understand this. I'll let you live knowing that the one's you love have been killed just as mine has! Pikachu yelled pointing in the direction of the town.

Jessy and James apparently got the message as they both began to run for town sobbing.

Pikachu then returned to ash's side and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NIGHT TO REMEMBER

Pikachu woke up in a room with bright lights in her eyes.

Where am i? Pikachu asked aloud.

She's awake! Pikachu heard a voice say. Get Ash in here! Pikachu heard another voice say that could only belong to nurse joy.

Pikachu then heard rushing footsteps. Pikachu your awake! I was so worried about you! Nurse joy said to passed out due to mass electricity loss. You've been out cold for a week now.

Seeing Ash's face filled Pikachu with so much joy she felt she would burst. Tears began to flood out of Pikachu's eyes as she looked into the eyes of her lover.

What's wrong? Ash asked puzzled.

I think we should give them some time to themselves. Nurse joy said smiling.

Everyone left the room. This was just what Pikachu wanted. As soon as the door closed, Pikachu leapt up and gave Ash a passionate kiss.

Ash was a little shocked at first but returned the kiss. For the first few moment's all Pikachu wanted was to live this moment forever. Finally, they stopped kissing.

Pikachu I love you. Ash said smiling.

I love you too. Pikachu replied but it only came out as pokespeak.

I know what you mean. Ash said smiling.

Pikachu began kissing Ash again. Ash began to take off his clothes.

Pikachu noticed what he was doing and massaged his chest with her paw as she continued to kiss him.

Ash pulled down his pants revealing his large cock. Pikachu looked at it and then glanced at Ash.

Do the same thing you did that night. Ash said lying on his back.

Pikachu climbed on him and engulfed his entire cock into her mouth.

Ash moaned softly as Pikachu sucked on the tip of his throbbing cock and moved her mouth up and down.

Pikachu licked up and down on his cock and engulfed it once more.

Ash then moved his hand to Pikachu's small clit and began to finger her. Pikachu moaned as she continued to suck on his cock. Pikachu began to pick up her rhythm as she neared climax.

Oh, I'm going to cum! Ash called out. Pikachu engulfed his entire cock as he came into her mouth. She swallowed it in one gulp.

Pikachu then climaxed squirting her Pikachu juices all over Ash's hand. Ash and Pikachu lay there for a moment. It's time. Pikachu thought.

Pikachu then climbed on top of ash and mounted his cock. Pikachu had decided. Ash would be the one to take her virginity.

Pikachu then thrusted Ash's full length into her breaking her hymen. Pikachu felt a surge of pain but was replaced by pleasure in seconds.

Pikachu began to fuck ash fast and hard. Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachu yelled out as she thrusted Ash's full length into her. Ash moaned loudly as Pikachu picked up rhythm.

Ash began to massage Pikachu's breasts as she fucked him. Pikachu climaxed and came all over Ash's cock. Pikachu continued to fuck Ash wanting to feel his seed inside her.

Oh Pikachu! I love you so much! Ash yelled as he neared climax. Pikachu was nearing her second organism.

I'm going…TO CUM! Ash yelled. Pikachu and Ash came at the same time. Pikachu could feel ash's cum flow inside her filling her with his seed. Pikachu just lay next to her lover as they fell into a deep sleep embracing each other…


	7. Chapter 7

PIKACHU'S UNEXPECTED LOVE 2 THE PREVIEW

PIKACHU'S PREGNANT?!

Three months later after the Whole event with team rocket Pikachu was feeling strange.

One morning Pikachu woke up and vomited all over the ground.

Are you feeling ok Pikachu? Ash asked as he woke up.

Pikachu looked at ash and smiled. Pika! Pikachu said in a happy voice. Ash and Pikachu had been in a very happy relationship ever since that day.

Ash has even learned to understand Pikachu's language to a point.

I still think it would be a good idea to get you a check up at the pokemon center.

Why? I'm feeling fine. Pikachu said still smiling.

No you're not fine. Something's wrong. You've been acting strange for the last month now and I want to find out why.

Fine. Pikachu said not really wanting to argue considering she felt like she wanted to throw up again.

Once at the pokemon center. Nurse joy greeted them. Oh your ash catchem right? Yes how did you know? Ask asked puzzled. Oh my cousin informed me of you and Pikachu's relationship.

At this Ash took a step back. Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Nurse joy said smiling. Ok…can you do some tests on Pikachu she been acting weird lately.

Pikachu then vomited all over the floor. Oh dear! Let's get you checked out right away! Nurse joy said and singled for some chancy to pull a cart around.

After some few hours nurse joy returned. I have some great news!

Pikachu's ok? Ash said happy.

More than ok she pregnant! Nurse joy said happily.

She's pregnant? Then that means I'm the…ash passed out on the ground out cold.


End file.
